


Prompt #28 (90-Prompt Challenge)

by GlitterBombLove



Series: Prompts - 90 Challenge [28]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Flash Fic, Prompt Fic, Vampires, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28786011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterBombLove/pseuds/GlitterBombLove
Summary: Prompt #28January 15, 2021Genre: Fantasy / VampirePrompt Idea: AureliaSource: Original
Series: Prompts - 90 Challenge [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052597





	Prompt #28 (90-Prompt Challenge)

"Don't go there!" Julius chased after her. "Stay out!"

Emma burst into the room. She saw Aurelia crouched on the floor before a tall open window. Aurelia's screams echoed so loudly, the acoustic force slammed against Emma's body. Emma clamped her hands over her ears.

"What's happening to me?" Aurelia shrieked, raising her hand and reaching out for Emma. Blood tears trailed down Aurelia's cheeks. Her body was polluted with rashes and veins, bulging and seeping stains into her nightgown.

"Keep away from her. It's too late." Julius caught Emma's wrist and jerked her back.

"Let me go," Emma tried to wrench free. "She needs help."

She hit him across the jaw with her free hand. There was no question she would fight for Aurelia. She owed everything to Aurelia. She found and turned Emma, giving her a life and friendship. 

"Aurelia!" Emma called and yanked away from Julius, but three other pair of hands dragged her back. She kicked and struggled against his bodyguards. They dragged her back into the hallway. Julius slammed the door shut and stood in front of her. He rubbed his chin and scowled at her. 

"Get her out of here and lock her up too," he told the guards. "We can't take any more chances. We'll restrict ourselves to this area. Don't let the others on this floor except for the Abascantus Monks. They should be here shortly to do a ritual cleansing." 

"Ritual cleansing?" Emma stopped fighting in shock. Every vampire knew this meant execution by fire.


End file.
